1966 in music
__TOC__ Events * January 8 – Shindig! is broadcast for the last time on ABC, with musical guests the Kinks and the Who, * January 14 – Young singer David Jones changes his last name to Bowie to avoid being confused with Davy Jones of the Monkees. * January 17 – Simon & Garfunkel release Sounds of Silence, which hits #1 on Billboard charts. * February 2 – The first edition of Go-Set magazine is published in Melbourne, Australia. Founded by former Monash University students Phillip Frazer and Tony Schauble, the new weekly is the first independent periodical in Australia devoted entirely to popular music and youth culture. The inaugural 24-page issue has a cover feature on Tom Jones, stories on The Groop, singer Pat Carroll and DJ Ken Sparkes and a feature on mod fashion by designer Prue Acton. * February 6 – The Animals appear a fifth time on The Ed Sullivan Show to perform their iconic Vietnam-anthem hit "We Gotta Get Out of this Place". * February 17 - Brian Wilson starts recording Good Vibrations with The Wrecking Crew, continuing for several months and marking a beginning to the famed Smile sessions. * February 19 – Jefferson Airplane and Big Brother and the Holding Company with Janis Joplin perform at the Fillmore. * March 4 – The Beatles' John Lennon is quoted in the London newspaper, The Evening Standard as saying that the band was now more popular than Jesus. In August, following publication of this remark in Datebook, there are Beatles protests and record burnings in the Southern US's Bible Belt. * March 5 – The 11th Eurovision Song Contest is staged in the Villa Louvigny, Luxembourg. Udo Jürgens, having represented Austria in the last two contests (sixth in 1964; fourth in 1965), finally scores a first for the country, with "Merci Chérie", which he co-wrote. * March 6 – In the UK, 5,000 fans of the Beatles sign a petition urging British Prime minister Harold Wilson to reopen Liverpool's Cavern Club. * April – Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass set a world record by placing five albums simultaneously on Billboard's Pop Album Chart, with four of them the Top 10. Their music outsells The Beatles by a margin of two-to-one... over 13 million recordings. They win 4 Grammys this year. * April 11 – first public performance in the Metropolitan Opera House, of Giacomo Puccini's La fanciulla del West, though the official opening of the new opera house would not take place until September 16. * April 12 – In Los Angeles, California, Jan Berry, of Jan and Dean, crashes his Corvette into a truck that is parked on Whittier Boulevard. Berry suffers total physical paralysis for over a year as well as extensive brain damage. * May 1 – The Beatles, The Rolling Stones and the Who perform at the New Musical Express' poll winners' show in London. The show is televised, but The Beatles' and The Stones' segments are omitted because of union conflicts. * May 13 - The Rolling Stones release "Paint It, Black, which becomes the first number one hit single in the US and UK to feature a sitar (in this case played by Brian Jones). * May 17 – Bob Dylan and the Hawks (later The Band) perform at the Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England. Dylan is booed by the audience because of his decision to tour with an electric band, the boos culminating in the famous "Judas" shout. * May 30 – Them, fronted by Van Morrison, begin a three-week stint as the headliner act at the Whisky a Go Go. On the last night June 18, they were joined on stage by that week's opening act The Doors. Van and Jim Morrison sang "Gloria" together. * June 6 – At Gallatin, Tennessee, 25-year-old Claudette Frady-Orbison, while motorcycycle riding with her husband Roy Orbison, is killed when her motorcycle was struck by a pickup truck. * July 2 – The Beatles become the first musical group to perform at the Nippon Budokan Hall in Tokyo. The performance ignites protests from local citizens who felt that it was inappropriate for a rock and roll band to play at Budokan. * July 29 – Bob Dylan is involved in a motorcycle accident. * August 1 – "Midsummer Serenades: A Mozart Festival" is held – the first Mostly Mozart Festival. * August 11 – John Lennon holds a press conference in Chicago, Illinois to apologize for his remarks the previous March. "I suppose if I had said television was more popular than Jesus, I would have gotten away with it. I'm sorry I opened my mouth. I'm not anti-God, anti-Christ, or anti-religion. I was not knocking it. I was not saying we are greater or better." * August 17 – The Moscow Radio Symphony Orchestra becomes the first major overseas orchestra to perform at The Proms. * August 29 – The Beatles perform their last official concert at Candlestick Park in San Francisco, California. * September 12 – The first episode of The Monkees is broadcast on NBC Television. * September 16 ** The Metropolitan Opera House opens with the première of Samuel Barber's opera Antony and Cleopatra. The opera is rejected by the critics. ** Eric Burdon records a solo album after leaving The Animals and appears on the show "Ready, Steady, Go", singing "Help Me Girl", a UK #14 solo hit. Also on the show are Otis Redding and Chris Farlowe. * October 8 – WOR-FM in New York City becomes the first FM rock music station, under the leadership of DJ Murray The K. * November 9 – John Lennon meets Yoko Ono when he attends a preview of her art exhibition at the Indica Gallery in London. * November 15 - Japanese band The Tigers make their first television appearance, changing their name from "The Funnys" for the occasion. * December 16 – The Jimi Hendrix Experience releases their first single in the UK, "Hey Joe". * Dalida receives, for a second time, the Music Hall Bravos. * Charley Pride is signed by RCA. * The Centre d'Etudes de Mathématique et Automatique Musicales (Centre for Automatic and Mathematical Music) is founded in Paris by Iannis Xenakis. * Modern Assyrian music takes off when Albert Rouel Tamras releases his first records in Baghdad in 1966 on the Bashirphone label. * Conductor Herbert Kegel marries soprano Celestina Casapietra. Bands formed * See Category:Musical groups established in 1966 Bands disbanded *''See Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1966'' Albums released January February March April May June July August September October November December Release date unknown * A Slice of the Top – Hank Mobley with Lee Morgan * Alfie Soundtrack – Sonny Rollins * All About Makeba – Miriam Makeba * An Evening with Belafonte/Mouskouri – Harry Belafonte * Are You a Boy or Are You a Girl? – The Barbarians * Autumn '66 – The Spencer Davis Group * Bill Haley-a-Go Go – Bill Haley & His Comets * Blowup Soundtrack – Herbie Hancock * Both Sides of Herman's Hermits – Herman's Hermits * Bus Stop – The Hollies * Calypso in Brass – Harry Belafonte * Come the Day (UK) (Georgy Girl) (US) – The Seekers * Come Out – Steve Reich * Conquistador! – Cecil Taylor * Country Joe and the Fish – Country Joe and the Fish (EP) * The Creation – The Creation * DelightfuLee – Lee Morgan with Wayne Shorter * Dion & The Belmonts Together Again – Dion DiMucci & the Belmonts * Distant Drums – Jim Reeves * Double Dynamite – Sam & Dave * Down on Stovall's Plantation – Muddy Waters * Drums Unlimited – Max Roach * East Broadway Run Down – Sonny Rollins * Easy Livin' – Clare Fischer * Ella and Duke at the Cote D'Azur – Ella Fitzgerald and Duke Ellington * The Empty Foxhole – Ornette Coleman * Faithful Forever – Marianne Faithfull * The Far East Suite – Duke Ellington * Finnegan Wakes – The Dubliners * For the Night People – Julie London * From the Heart – Tom Jones * Go Away From My World (EP) – Marianne Faithfull * The Great Arrival – Sérgio Mendes and Brasil '66 * The Great San Bernardino Birthday Party & Other Excursions – John Fahey * Grrr – Hugh Masekela * Handful of Soul – James Brown * A Harvest of Gentle Clang – Patrick Sky * ''Herb Alpert Presents – Sérgio Mendes and Brasil '66 * Here and Now and Sounding Good! – Dick Morrissey Quartet * Hey Joe – The Leaves * The High, Lonesome Sound of Bill Monroe – Bill Monroe * Ike and Tina Turner and the Raelettes – Ike & Tina Turner * Impressions of a Patch of Blue – Sun Ra * In the Arms of Love - Andy Williams * In the Beginning – Paul Revere & the Raiders * In The Christmas Spirit – Booker T. & the M.G.'s * It's Uptown – The George Benson Quartet * James Brown Plays New Breed (The Boo-Ga-Loo) – James Brown * James Brown Sings James Brown Today and Yesterday – James Brown * Just Between the Two of Us – Merle Haggard * La Dolce Italy - Sergio Franchi * Lightly Latin – Perry Como * Little Wheel Spin and Spin – Buffy Sainte-Marie * Live at the Cafe Au Go Go – Blues Project * Live in Greenwich Village – Albert Ayler * The Lost Acetates 1965–1966 – The Misunderstood * Love, Strings and Jobim – Antonio Carlos Jobim * Machines (EP) – Manfred Mann * Magic Box – The Loved Ones * Malaisha – Miriam Makeba * Mama Too Tight – Archie Shepp * Mann Made Hits – Manfred Mann * Mighty Instrumentals – James Brown * The Missing Links – The Missing Links * Mission: Impossible – Lalo Schifrin * Mode for Joe – Joe Henderson * Monorails and Satellites – Sun Ra * Music of the Middle East - John Berberian * North Country Maid – Marianne Faithfull * Nothing Is – Sun Ra * Once Upon a Time – Earl Hines * The Originator – Bo Diddley * Other Planes of There – Sun Ra * Perry Como in Italy – Perry Como * Play One More – Ian & Sylvia * Projections – Blues Project * Psychedelic Lollipops – Blues Magoos * Ray's Moods – Ray Charles * The Real Folk Blues – Howlin' Wolf * The Real Folk Blues – John Lee Hooker * The Real Folk Blues – Memphis Slim * Reflections in a Crystal Wind – Richard Fariña and Mimi Fariña * The Remains – The Remains * Road Runner – Junior Walker & the All Stars * Sam and Dave Roulette – Sam & Dave * Satisfied With You – The Dave Clark Five * The Shadow of Your Smile - Andy Williams * Shadows Music – The Shadows * Sometimes Good Guys Don't Wear White – The Standells * Sophisticated Beggar – Roy Harper (Debut) * ''Soul Sister – Aretha Franklin * Sound – Roscoe Mitchell Sextet * Spicks and Specks – Bee Gees * The Stockholm Concert, 1966 – Ella Fitzgerald and Duke Ellington * Stop!Stop!Stop! – The Hollies * Swinging Doors – Merle Haggard * Symphony for Improvisers – Don Cherry with Pharoah Sanders and Gato Barbieri * Take a Little Walk With Me – Tom Rush * Tauhid – Pharoah Sanders * They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa! – Napoleon XIV * Try Too Hard – The Dave Clark Five * Unit Structures – Cecil Taylor * Víctor Jara (Geografía) – Víctor Jara * Visits Planet Earth – Sun Ra * Volume One – The West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band * What Now My Love – Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass * When Angels Speak of Love – Sun Ra * Where Is Brooklyn? – Don Cherry with Pharoah Sanders * Where Were You When I Needed You? – The Grass Roots * Whiskey-a-Go Go – Bill Haley & His Comets * Why Pick on Me? – The Standells * Wild Is the Wind – Nina Simone * You Make Me Feel So Good – The McCoys Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1966. '' Top American hits on record British number one hits not included above Winter * "Keep On Running" – Spencer Davis Group * "Michelle" – The Overlanders * "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore" – The Walker Brothers Spring * "Somebody Help Me" – The Spencer Davis Group * "Pretty Flamingo" – Manfred Mann Summer * "Sunny Afternoon" – The Kinks * "Get Away" – Georgie Fame and the Blue Flames * "With a Girl Like You" – The Troggs * "All or Nothing" – Small Faces Autumn * "Distant Drums" – Jim Reeves * "Green, Green Grass of Home" – Tom Jones Other significant recordings in 1966]] , 1966]] (Not all of these were necessarily released as singles.) * "19th Nervous Breakdown" – The Rolling Stones * "Silent Night" – Simon & Garfunkel * "A Hard Day's Night" – The Ramsey Lewis Trio * "A Legal Matter" – The Who * "A Little Bit of Soap" – The Exciters * "A Quick One, While He's Away" – The Who * "A Sign of the Times" – Petula Clark * "A Well Respected Man" – The Kinks * "Ain't Too Proud to Beg" – The Temptations * "Alfie" – Cilla Black * "All I See is You" – Dusty Springfield * "All Tomorrows Parties" – The Velvet Underground and Nico * "Alley Oop" – Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band * "And Your Bird Can Sing" – The Beatles * "Anyway That You Want Me" – The Troggs * "April Come She Will" – Simon & Garfunkel * "At the Party" – Hector Rivera * "At the Scene" – The Dave Clark Five * "B-A-B-Y" – Carla Thomas * "Baby Don't You Do It" – The Poets * "Baby Scratch My Back" – Slim Harpo * "Bang! Bang!" – Joe Cuba Sextet * "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" – Cher * "Batman Theme" – The Marketts * "Biff Bang Pow" – The Creation * "Blues from an Airplane" – Jefferson Airplane * "Blue Turns to Grey" – Cliff Richard and The Shadows * "Boa Constrictor" – Johnny Cash * "Boris the Spider" – The Who * "Born Free" – Matt Monro * "Born Free" – Roger Williams * "Burned" – Buffalo Springfield * "But It's Alright" – J.J. Jackson * "Bye Bye Blues" - Andy Williams * "Call Me" – Chris Montez * "Can't Help Thinking About Me" – David Bowie and The Lower Third * "Caroline No" – Brian Wilson * "Children of the Sun" – The Misunderstood * "Circles" – Les Fleur de Lys * "C'mon Let's Go" – The McCoys * "Codine" – The Charlatans * "(Come 'Round Here) I'm the One You Need" – The Miracles * "Come Up the Years" – Jefferson Airplane * "Coming On Strong" – Brenda Lee * "Coming Home Soldier" – Bobby Vinton * "Cops of the World" – Phil Ochs * "The Dangling Conversation" – Simon & Garfunkel * "Diddy Wah Diddy" – Captain Beefheart * "Dirty Water" – The Standells * "Do Anything You Say" – David Bowie and The Buzz * "Do I Have To Come Right Out And Say It? – The Buffalo Springfield * "Doctor Robert" – The Beatles * "Don't Answer Me" – Cilla Black * "Don't Ease Me In" – Grateful Dead * "Don't Look Back" – The Remains * "Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" – The Swingin' Medallions * "Dum-De-Da" – Bobby Vinton * "The Dreams I Dream" – The Shadows * "East West" – Herman's Hermits * "Eight Miles High" – The Byrds * "Eleanor Rigby" – The Beatles (B-side to Yellow Submarine) * "Eve" – The Balloon Farm * "Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa (Sad Song)" – Otis Redding * "Femme Fatale" – The Velvet Underground and Nico * "Flight 505" – The Rolling Stones * "Flying on the Ground is Wrong" – The Buffalo Springfield * "Free Advice" – The Great Society * "Friday on My Mind" – The Easybeats * "Frying Pan" – Captain Beefheart * "Georgy Girl" – The Seekers * "Get Me To The World On Time" – The Electric Prunes * "Get Ready" – The Temptations * "Go and Say Goodbye" – The Buffalo Springfield * "Go Away Little Girl" – The Happenings * "God Only Knows" – The Beach Boys (B-side to Wouldn't It Be Nice) * "Good Day Sunshine" – The Beatles * "Got to Get You Into My Life" – The Beatles * "The Great Airplane Strike" – Paul Revere & the Raiders * "The Hair of My Chinny Chin Chin" – Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs * "Happy Jack" – The Who * "Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing in the Shadow?" – The Rolling Stones * "He" – The Righteous Brothers * "Help I'm a Rock" – The Mothers of Invention * "Help Me Girl - Eric Burdon * "Here, There and Everywhere" – The Beatles * "Hey Joe" – The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Hey, Leroy, Your Mama's Callin' You" – Jimmy Castor * "How Can I Tell Her It's Over" - Andy Williams * "Hungry Freaks, Daddy" – The Mothers of Invention * "I Am a Rock" – Simon & Garfunkel * "I Can Take You to the Sun" – The Misunderstood * "I Dig Everything" – David Bowie and The Buzz * "I Don't Need No Doctor" – Ray Charles * "I Got The Feelin' (Oh No No)" – Neil Diamond * "I Love Onions" – Susan Christie * "I Met a Girl" – The Shadows * "If Every Day Was Like Christmas" – Elvis Presley * "I'll Be Your Mirror" – The Velvet Underground and Nico * "I'm a Believer" – The Monkees * "I'm a Boy" – The Who * "(I'm a) Road Runner" – Junior Walker & the Allstars * "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" – The Monkees * "I'm Only Sleeping" – The Beatles * "I'm Ready For Love" – Martha and the Vandellas * "I'm Sick Y'all" – Otis Redding * "I'm So Glad" – Cream * "Inside Looking Out" – The Animals * "In the Arms of Love" - Andy Williams * "Mame" – Bobby Darin * "Mame" – Louis Armstrong * "Merci Chérie" - Udo Jürgens * "One of Us Must Know (Sooner or Later)/Queen Jane Approximately – Bob Dylan * "I Want You/Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues – Bob Dylan * "Pledging My Time – Bob Dylan (B-side to Rainy Day Women #12 & 35) * "I Can't Control Myself" – The Troggs * "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" – Otis Redding * "I Can't Let Go" – The Hollies * "I Feel Free" – Cream * "I Had Too Much To Dream Last Night" – The Electric Prunes * "I Know There's An Answer" – The Beach Boys * "I Just Wasn't Meant for These Times" – The Beach Boys * "I Put A Spell On You" – The Animals * "I Want To Be With You" – Dee Dee Warwick * "I Want to Go with You" – Eddy Arnold * "Just Like a Woman"/"Obviously 5 Believers" – Bob Dylan * "In the Country" – Cliff Richard and The Shadows * "It Takes Two" – Marvin Gaye with Kim Weston * "It Tears Me Up" – Percy Sledge * "It's a-Happening" – The Magic Mushrooms * "It's No Secret" – Jefferson Airplane * "It's Not Easy" – The Rolling Stones * "Jug Band Music" – The Lovin' Spoonful * "Just Like Me" – Paul Revere & the Raiders * "The Kids Are Alright" – The Who * "Kill For Peace" – The Fugs * "Lady Jane" – The Rolling Stones * "Leaves That Are Green" – Simon & Garfunkel * "Leopard-Skin Pill-Box Hat" – Bob Dylan * "Let's Go Get Stoned" – Ray Charles * "Let's Start All Over Again" – Ronnie Dove * "Lies" – The Knickerbockers * "Like A Baby" – Len Barry * "Little By Little" – Dusty Springfield * "Little Latin Lupe Lu" – Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels * "Little Man" – Sonny & Cher * "The London Boys" – David Bowie * "Love Is A Hurting Thing" – Lou Rawls * "Love Is Like an Itching in My Heart" – The Supremes * "Love Letters" – Elvis Presley * "Love Makes The World Go Round" – Deon Jackson * "Love Me, I'm a Liberal" – Phil Ochs * "Love Me With All of Your Heart" – The Bachelors * "Love's Just a Broken Heart" – Cilla Black * "Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever" – Four Tops * "Maudie" – The Animals * "Maintaining My Cool" – The Sonics * "Makin' Time" – The Creation * "Mama Told Me Not To Come" – Eric Burdon * "(The Marines Have Just Landed on the Shores of) Santo Domingo" – Phil Ochs * "May Each Day" - Andy Williams * "Mission:Impossible" – Jack Jones * "My Brother Makes the Noises for the Talkies" – Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band * "Moonchild" – Captain Beefheart * "The More I See You" – Chris Montez * "Mother's Little Helper" – The Rolling Stones * "Moulty" – The Barbarians * "Mr. Dieingly Sad" – The Critters * "Mr. Spaceman" – The Byrds * "My Little Red Book" – Love * "My Lover's Prayer" – Otis Redding * "Needle in a Haystack" – The Twilights * "Night Time" – The Strangeloves * "No Milk Today" – Herman's Hermits * "Nothing's Too Good For My Baby" – Stevie Wonder * "Nowadays Clancy Can't Even Sing" – The Buffalo Springfield * "Oh How Happy" – The Shades of Blue * "The One on the Right Is on the Left" – Johnny Cash * "One Monkey Don't Stop No Show" – The Animals * "One More Heartache" – Marvin Gaye * "Open the Door To Your Heart" – Darrell Banks * "Open Up Your Door" – Richard and the Young Lions * "Opus 17" – The Four Seasons * "Orange Skies" – Love * "Outcast" – The Animals * "Out of My Mind" – The Buffalo Springfield * "Out of Time" – The Rolling Stones * "Over, Under, Sideways, Down" – The Yardbirds * "Painter Man" – The Creation * "Pandora's Golden Heepie Jeebies" – The Association * "Patsy Girl" – Ross MacManus * "A Place in the Sun" -The Shadows * "Psycho" – The Sonics * "Pushin' Too Hard" – The Seeds * "Respectable" – The Outsiders * "Reverberation (Doubt)" – 13th Floor Elevators * "Rhapsody in the Rain" – Lou Christie * "Richard Cory" – Simon & Garfunkel * "Ringing of Revolution" – Phil Ochs * "Riot on Sunset Strip" – The Standells * "Rubber Band" – David Bowie * "Sad Eyed Lady of the Lowlands" – Bob Dylan * "Scarborough Fair" – Simon & Garfunkel * "Season of the Witch" – Donovan * "Second Hand Rose" – Barbra Streisand * "Shapes of Things" – The Yardbirds * "She Comes in Colors" – Love * "She Said She Said" – The Beatles * "Sit Down I Think I Love You" – The Buffalo Springfield * "Society's Child (Baby I've Been Thinking)" – Janis Ian * "Somebody to Love" – The Great Society * "Solitary Man" – Neil Diamond * "Somewhere" – Len Barry * "Spanish Eyes" – Al Martino * "Spoonful" – Cream * "Standing in the Shadows of Love" – Four Tops * "Stealin'" – Grateful Dead * "Stone Free" – The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Stop!" – The Moody Blues * "Stop! Stop! Stop!" – The Hollies * "Stuck Inside of Mobile with the Memphis Blues Again" – Bob Dylan * "Stupid Girl" – The Rolling Stones * "Substitute" – The Who * "Suicida" – Os Mutantes * "Sunday Morning" – The Velvet Underground and Nico * "Sweet Dreams" – Tommy McLain * "Talk Talk" – The Music Machine * "Tar and Cement" – Verdelle Smith * "Taxman" – The Beatles * "Tell It to the Rain" – The Four Seasons * "That's Not Me" – The Beach Boys * "There But For Fortune" – Phil Ochs * "There Will Never Be Another You" – Chris Montez * "Think" – The Rolling Stones * "This Door Swings Both Ways" – Herman's Hermits * "This Old Heart of Mine (Is Weak For You)" – The Isley Brothers * "Time Drags By" – Cliff Richard and The Shadows * "Tomorrow Never Knows" – The Beatles * "Try a Little Tenderness" – Otis Redding * "Try Too Hard" – The Dave Clark Five * "Turn Down Day" – The Cyrkle * "Twinkle Toes" – Roy Orbison * "Under My Thumb" – The Rolling Stones * "Up and Down" – The McCoys * "Visions of Johanna" – Bob Dylan * "Visions" – Cliff Richard * "Wade in the Water" – The Ramsey Lewis Trio * "Walking My Cat Named Dog" – Norma Tanega * "War or Hands of Time" – The Masters Apprentices * "Warm and Tender Love" – Percy Sledge * "What Goes On" – The Beatles (B-side to Nowhere Man) * "The Wheel of Hurt" – Margaret Whiting * "Where Were You When I Needed You?" – The Grass Roots * "Who Am I?" – Petula Clark * "Who Do You Think You're Fooling?" – Captain Beefheart * "Who's Flying Your Plane?" – The Rolling Stones * "Whispers (Getting Louder)" – Jackie Wilson * "Why Do I Cry?" – The Remains * "Words of Love" – The Mamas & the Papas * "You Baby" – The Turtles * "You Better Run" – The Young Rascals * "You Don't Have To Paint Me a Picture" – Gary Lewis and the Playboys * "You Don't Have To Say You Love Me" – Dusty Springfield * "You Don't Know Like I Know" – Sam & Dave * "You Got Soul" – The Twilights * "You Got Your Head on Backwards" – The Sonics * "You Still Believe In Me" – The Beach Boys * "You Were On My Mind" – Crispian St. Peters * "Younger Girl" – The Critters * "You're Gonna Hear from Me" - Andy Williams * "(You're Gonna) Hurt Yourself" – Frankie Valli * "You're Gonna Miss Me" – The 13th Floor Elevators * "You're On My Mind" – The Animals Published popular music * "Alfie" w. Hal David m. Burt Bacharach from the film Alfie * "Big Spender" w. Dorothy Fields m. Cy Coleman from the musical Sweet Charity * "If I Were a Carpenter" w.m. Tim Hardin * "Sunny" W.M. Bobby Hebb * "We Can Work It Out" w.m. John Lennon & Paul McCartney * "Wedding Bell Blues" w.m. Laura Nyro Other notable songs * "Ces Gens-Là" by Jacques Brel * "La maison où j'ai grandi" ("Il ragazzo della via Gluck") by Adriano Celentano, French lyrics by Eddy Marnay * "La Poupée qui fait non" by Franck Gérald * "Parce Que Tu Crois" by Charles Aznavour * "Les sucettes" by Serge Gainsbourg Classical music * Malcolm Arnold – Fantasy for solo flute * Jean Barraqué – Chant aprés chant * George Crumb – Eleven Echoes of Autumn (Echoes I) for violin, alto flute, clarinet, and piano * Mario Davidovsky ** Junctures for flute, clarinet, and violin ** Synchronisms No. 4 for chorus and tape * John Serry, Sr. – Concerto For Free Bass Accordion * Roger Sessions – Symphony No. 6 * Dmitri Shostakovich – String Quartet No.11 in F minor, Op. 122 * Karlheinz Stockhausen – ** Adieu (für Wolfgang Sebastian Meyer), for wind quintet, Nr. 21 ** Solo, for a melody instrument with feedback, Nr. 19 ** Telemusik, electronic and concrete music, Nr. 20 * Robert Ward – Fiesta Processional Opera * Samuel Barber – Antony and Cleopatra * Vittorio Giannini – Servant of Two Masters * Mark Kopytman - Casa Mare * Peter Westergaard – Mr and Mrs Discobbolos * Grace Williams – The Parlour Musical theater * The Apple Tree – Broadway production * Breakfast at Tiffany's – Broadway-bound production (closed in previews) * Cabaret (John Kander & Fred Ebb) – Broadway production (1,165-performances) * Funny Girl (Jule Styne and Bob Merrill) – London production * I Do! I Do! – Broadway production * It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman – Broadway production * The Mad Show – Off-Broadway production * Mame – Broadway production * The Penny Friend – Off-Broadway production * Sweet Charity (Music: Cy Coleman Lyrics: Dorothy Fields Book: Neil Simon) – Broadway production * Wait a Minim! – Off-Broadway production Musical films * A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum * Dus Lakh * The Glass Bottom Boat starring Doris Day * Hold On! starring Herman's Hermits * Mera Saaya * Paradise, Hawaiian Style starring Elvis Presley * Stop the World - I Want to Get Off Musical television * Brigadoon starring Robert Goulet and Sally Ann Howes Births * January 1 – Crazy Legs, Puerto Rican breakdancer (Rock Steady Crew) * January 3 – Martin Galway, Northern Irish composer * January 4 – Deana Carter, singer * January 5 – Kate Schellenbach (Luscious Jackson) * January 6 – A. R. Rahman, film score composer * January 7 – Ehab Tawfik, Egyptian singer * January 8 – Andrew Wood, singer (Mother Love Bone) (d. 1990) * January 14 – Marco Hietala, Finnish rock bassist (Nightwish) * January 16 – Maxine Jones (En Vogue) * January 17 ** Stephin Merritt from The Magnetic Fields ** Shabba Ranks, dancehall artist * January 20 ** Tracii Guns, American guitarist ** Wes King, guitarist, singer * January 21 – Wendy James, British rock singer (Transvision Vamp) * January 25 - Samvel Yervinyan, Armenian violinist and composer * January 30 – Hans Tutschku, German composer * February 2 – Robert DeLeo (Stone Temple Pilots) * February 6 – Rick Astley, singer * February 9 – Rachel Bolan (Skid Row) * February 11 – Tenor Saw, dancehall artist (d. 1988) * February 26 – Najwa Karam, Lebanese singer * March 2 – Howard Bernstein, producer * March 3 – Tone-Loc, rapper * March 4 ** Grand Puba, American rapper (Brand Nubian) ** Patrick Hannan, English musician * March 7 – Atsushi Sakurai, Japanese singer (Buck-Tick) * March 10 – Edie Brickell, singer-songwriter * March 12 – David Daniels, countertenor * March 18 – Jerry Cantrell, Alice in Chains * March 19 – Anja Rupel, singer * March 21 – DJ Premier, record producer * March 25 – Jeff Healey, Canadian guitarist (died 2008) * April 2 – Garnett Silk, reggae singer (died 1994) * April 11 – Lisa Stansfield, singer * April 13 – Marc Ford (The Black Crowes) * April 15 – Samantha Fox, British model and singer * April 18 – Ana Voog, singer-songwriter * April 28 – Too Short, rapper * May 1 – Anne Fletcher, American film director and choreographer * May 8 ** Blag Dahlia, American musician, producer, and author ** Marta Sánchez, vocalist and entertainer * May 10 – Wade Domínguez, American actor, model, singer and dancer (d. 1998) * May 11 ** Alison Goldfrapp, singer (Goldfrapp) ** Christoph Schneider, German rock musician (Rammstein) * May 12 – Bebel Gilberto, Brazilian popular singer * May 13 ** Darius Rucker (Hootie & the Blowfish) ** Jeffrey Scott Holland, American artist and musician * May 14 – Raphael Saadiq, singer-songwriter and record producer * May 16 – Janet Jackson, singer-songwriter and dancer * May 19 – Neil Campbell, British musician * May 22 – Johnny Gill (New Edition) * May 24 – Ella Guru, American painter and musician * May 26 – Tommy Stewart (Godsmack) * May 27 – Titi DJ, Indonesian pop singer * May 28 – Theo Bleckmann, German vocalist and composer * May 30 – Stephen Malkmus, American rock singer (Pavement) * June 4 – Cecilia Bartoli, operatic mezzo-soprano * June 6 - Aadesh Shrivastava, composer and singer * June 8 ** Jens Kidman, Swedish musician ** Doris Pearson, R&B singer (Five Star) * June 14 – Matt Freeman, bassist (Rancid) * June 15 – Roberto Carnevale, Italian musician * June 22 – Schooly D, American rapper * June 28 – Bobby Bare, Jr., American musician * July 7 – Gundula Krause, German violinist * July 11 – Melanie Appleby, Mel and Kim (d. 1990) * July 13 – Gerald Levert, American singer (d. 2006) * July 14 – Tanya Donelly, American musician * July 15 – Jason Bonham, drummer * July 17 – Keith Elam, rapper & producer * July 20 – Stone Gossard (Pearl Jam) * July 29 – Martina McBride, American country singer * August 11 – Juan Maria Solare, composer * August 19 ** Lilian Garcia, American singer and wrestling ring announcer ** Lee Ann Womack, singer * August 20 – Dimebag Darrell, American rock guitarist (Pantera) (d. 2004) * August 22 – GZA/Genius, rapper * August 25 ** Derek Sherinian, American keyboardist ** Terminator X, DJ * August 26 – Shirley Manson, Scottish rock musician (Garbage) * September 4 – Yanka Dyagileva, Russian singer * September 5 – Terry Ellis (En Vogue) * September 8 – Carola Häggkvist, Swedish pop singer * September 10 – Robin Goodridge (Bush) * September 12 – Ben Folds, singer-songwriter * September 17 – Doug E. Fresh, American rapper, record producer, and beatboxer * September 20 – Nuno Bettencourt (Extreme) * September 22 – Moustafa Amar, Egyptian pop star * October 2 – Mousse T., DJ * October 8 – Teddy Riley, R&B musician * October 12 – Brian Kennedy, Irish musician and author * October 15 – Eric Benét, gospel singer * October 18 – Tim Cross, Sponge * October 19 – Sinitta, singer and actress * October 23 - Skúli Sverrisson, Icelandic composer and bassist * October 31 ** Annabella Lwin, vocalist (Bow Wow Wow) ** King Ad-Rock, Beastie Boys * November 6 ** Paul Gilbert, American musician ** Christian Lorenz, keyboard player * November 11 – Peaches, Canadian musician * November 17 – Jeff Buckley, singer-songwriter (died 1997) * November 20 – Kevin Gilbert, American singer, composer, and instrumentalist * November 23 – Charlie Grover (Sponge) * November 24 – Joseph "DJ Run" Simmons, Run D.M.C. * November 25 – Stacy Lattisaw, singer * December 4 – Masta Ace, rapper * December 8 – Sinéad O'Connor, singer * December 9 – Michael Foster, drummer for rock band FireHouse * December 12 – Greg Long, contemporary Christian musician * December 20 – Chris Robinson, vocalist (The Black Crowes) * December 29 – Dexter Holland of The Offspring Deaths * February 9 – Sophie Tucker, blues singer, 82 * February 10 – Billy Rose, impresario, 66 * February 13 - Marguerite Long, pianist, 87 * February 23 – Billy Kyle, jazz pianist, 51 * March - Mohamed El Qasabgi, composer * March 29 – Jazz Gillum, harmonica player, 61 (shot) * March 30 - Jelly d'Arányi, violinist, 72 * April 3 – Russel Crouse, librettist, 73 * April 19 – Javier Solis, Mexican ranchera & bolero singer, 34 (complications following gall bladder surgery) * April 30 – Richard Fariña, folk singer, 29 (motorcycle accident) * June 1 – Papa Jack Laine, bandleader, 92 * June 12 – Hermann Scherchen, conductor, 74 * June 17 – Johnny St. Cyr, jazz musician, 76 * July 3 – Deems Taylor, composer and music critic, 80 * July 18 – Bobby Fuller, singer and guitarist, 23 (possible suicide or murder) * July 31 – Bud Powell, jazz pianist, 41 * August 2 – Boyd Raeburn, jazz musician, 52 (heart attack) * August 4 – Helen Tamiris, dancer and choreographer, 61 * August 15 – Jan Kiepura, Polish tenor and actor, 64 * September 17 – Fritz Wunderlich, tenor, 35 (fell downstairs) * September 26 – Helen Kane, singer, 62 * September 28 – Lucius "Lucky" Millinder, US bandleader, 56 (liver disease) * October 3 – Dave Lambert, jazz musician, 49 (road accident) * October 7 ** Johnny Kidd, British singer, 30 (car accident) ** Smiley Lewis, R&B musician, 53 (stomach cancer) * October 12 – Arthur Lourié, composer, 74 * October 26 – Alma Cogan, English singer, 34 (stomach cancer) * October 17 - Karel Hruška, operatic tenor, 75 * October 29 – Wellman Braud, jazz musician, 75 * November 1 – Dick Roberts, guitar and banjo player, 69 * November 2 ** Mississippi John Hurt, blues musician, 73 or 74 ** Alexis Roland-Manuel, composer, 75 * November 6 – Washboard Sam, blues musician, 56 (heart disease) * November 12 – Quincy Porter, composer, 69 * November 28 – Vittorio Giannini, opera composer, 63 * December 1 – Carter Stanley, bluegrass musician, half of The Stanley Brothers, 41 (alcohol-related) * December 3 - Kui Lee, singer-songwriter, 34 (gland cancer) * December 9 - Yuri Shaporin, composer, 79 * December 12 – Nellie Briercliffe, singer and actress with the D'Oyly Carte company, 77 * December 14 – Shailendra, lyricist, 43 * December 24 – Gaspar Cassadó, cellist and composer, 69 Awards Grammy Awards * Grammy Awards of 1966 Eurovision Song Contest * Eurovision Song Contest 1966 Leeds International Piano Competition * Rafael Orozco Van Cliburn International Piano Competition * Radu Lupu See also * Hot 100 No. 1 Hits of 1966 References Whitburn, Joel. Billboard Top 10 Singles Charts 1955–2000 (2001) Category:1966 in music